Noir
by Pandacchi
Summary: Hitam. Warna monoton, memang. Tapi juga sekaligus warna yang paling mendominasi hidupku. Hitam melambangkan kegelapan, kebencian, kejahatan, kesepian, dosa, juga… darah. Warning: AU, Death chara, Violence and Sadism. Sekuel dari pembantaian Deidara.
1. Noir

**Warning: **AU, psikopat. Don't like, don't read...

**Pairing: **SasoXfemDei, atas request dari adiknya Sasori -muntah darah-

**Words:** 1055

**Disclaimer:**  
NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Noir © sabaku no panda-kun

* * *

Hitam. Warna monoton, memang. Tapi juga sekaligus warna yang paling mendominasi hidupku. Hitam melambangkan kegelapan, kebencian, kejahatan, kesepian, dosa, juga… darah.

Kalian tahu? Warna hitam kemerahan yang tersiram sinar putih rembulan tampak begitu anggun dan memikat, semakin menggodaku untuk menghadirkannya lagi dan lagi.

**-**

**Noir  
©****  
sabaku no panda-kun**

**-**

_Sasori's POV_

"Sasori, ayo kesini!" Sesosok tubuh mungil khas wanita melambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku dari pinggir sungai.

"Hn…" Aku beranjak malas dari bayangan hangat batang kayu kesayanganku. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh di bawah kerindangan pohon _Willow_ ini, tapi tangannya selalu lebih cepat menarikku, membimbing tubuhku menerjang guguran daun kecoklatan, menembus setiap partikel oksigen yang dapat memuaskan keinginan paru-paruku jika saja ia tak mengayunkan kaki kecilnya cepat-cepat.

Meskipun kami tengah berlari, aku tak pernah merasa kakiku memijak lembutnya tanah yang terhampar di setiap jengkal daerah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku merasa nyaman kalau di dekatnya, berbeda dengan setiap perasaan yang kudapat dari orang lain yang pernah kutemui.

Kuarahkan mataku pada sosok dirinya. Rambut _blonde_ panjangnya yang diikat tinggi sebagian di atas berkibar terhembus sang angin. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya selalu memantulkan refleksi kebahagiaan, penuh cahaya kehidupan. Jujur, aku tidak suka cerahnya warna-warna itu, tapi hanya dia lah yang bisa menghadirkan perasaan menggelitik ini di dalam tubuhku.

"Lihat ini, bagus kan?" Ia menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaat, telunjuknya mengarah ke sekuntum _Crysanthemum_ di tepi sungai yang seharusnya sudah tak dapat bertahan lagi di tengah musim meranggasnya pohon jati ini.

"Hn…" Aku menengadahkan kepala, menatap indahnya biru langit hasil karya-Nya yang sungguh elok dipandang, hasil karya-Nya yang selalu diburu banyak insan yang berupaya menciptakan keindahan mereka dalam helaian kanvas. Gumpalan keabuan merayap perlahan dan menutupi sang mentari, menyamarkan setiap cahaya dan kalor yang dibagikannya dengan adil untuk seluruh mahluk yang ada di muka bumi ini.

"Deidara, ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan." Kali ini giliranku yang mengajaknya menembus tetesan bulir-bulir bening yang semakin lama semakin memadati tiap celah kosong di permukaan bumi. Di sudut mataku nampak bayangan dirinya yang tengah menggigil, menghisap hawa dingin dengan hanya helaian kain tipis pakaiannya.

Aku membawanya menuju suatu bangunan tua yang telah siap kapan saja untuk rata bersama dengan para pengurai mikroorganisme. Bangunan itu pula yang selama ini memenuhi fungsinya sebagai rumahku. Banyak benang-benang halus yang telah lama disulam oleh laba-laba di setiap sudutnya, kelupasan cat juga menjuntai, melambai-lambai jika ditiup angin.

"Sasori, ini rumah siapa?" Tanya Deidara dengan kepolosan yang semakin terpancar jelas dari kebeningan iris matanya yang menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Aku hanya mengembangkan garis bibirku yang biasanya hanya berupa seulas garis datar dan mengajaknya masuk serta menggerakkan kaki menaiki undakan tangga berkarpet beludru yang entah kapan terakhir kali orangtuaku mencucinya.

"Ini… rumahku," Aku membuka pintu salah satu kamar yang bisa kau sebut sebagai kamarku, dan mencoba menggerakkan engsel yang tampaknya semakin berkarat di cuaca buruk seperti ini. Ia melangkah di belakang punggungku, napasnya semakin memburu akibat gemetaran tadi.

"Pakailah." Aku menyerahkan beberapa pakaian dan celanaku, memberinya sedikit kebebasan untuk memilih. Lalu aku melangkah keluar kamarku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku di ruang tengah.

"Arigatou, Sasori…" Samar-samar terdengar suara halusnya dari balik punggungku saat aku beranjak menuruni tangga. Lalu aku melangkah perlahan menuju sofa lembut di ruang tengah sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang sudah hampir tertutup itu.

"KYAAA…!" Aku terlompat bangun, terkejut mendengar teriakan yang menggema dan bergaung di telingaku. Itu suaranya, suara Deidara. Ada apa dengannya? Aku segera berlari cepat layaknya seekor raja hutan yang sedang memburu mangsa lezatnya. Nafasku memburu sebagai akibat dari percepatan gerakan kaki yang kubuat sendiri.

Samar-samar terhirup bau anyir. Kulihat ia berdiri di depan pintu suatu ruangan sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Pintu ruangan itu menganga dengan kunci yang gemerincing masih menempel di lubang kuncinya. Ruangan itu. Ruangan tempat tersimpannya…

"Sasori, i-itu… siapa?" Bruk. Deidara terjatuh sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang memantulkan bayangan warna-warna favoritku, kakinya tak berhenti bergetar ketakutan. Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya melengkungkan torehan garis di bibirku, tanganku menggenggam sebilah benda berkilat.

xxx

"Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu…" Kujilat lagi pisau yang berlumuran cairan kental kehitaman itu. Kulirik tubuh Deidara yang sudah tak bernyawa dan terbalur cairan yang sama dengan yang ada di kedua sisi pisauku. Wajah cantiknya sudah tak dapat terlihat jelas akibat luka-luka sayatan yang merobek kulit halusnya, begitu pula dengan lehernya yang entah sudah berapa kali kutinggalkan _kissmark_, lengan dan paha jenjangnya, juga tubuh gemulainya yang sudah beberapa kali kulihat tanpa helai lapisan apapun.

"Ini untuk tanda cintaku, selamanya…" Dengan sengaja aku membentuk sayatan berbentuk inisial namaku, di atas dadanya. Sementara sayatan lainnya kubuat acak, berjumlah 666 sayatan. Semua itu mengalirkan darah segar yang semakin menggoda bibirku untuk menjilatinya. Tapi kulawan nafsu itu untuk dapat bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Deidara dengan _bridal style_, lalu melangkah perlahan menuju kamar tadi.

"Tousan, kaasan, kalian dapat teman baru." Lalu aku meletakkan mayat Deidara tepat di sebelah tubuh tousan dan kaasan yang sudah beberapa tahun terbujur kaku disini. Ya, sudah beberapa tahun sejak aku mulai terobsesi dengan warna kehitaman dan mengusir jauh-jauh nyawa yang sudah ditiupkan untuk kedua orangtuaku. Dan hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari kembalinya warna kehitaman dalam hidupku, juga obsesi membunuh yang tak pernah bisa kutekan saat mengingat keindahan warna hitam.

"Aku sayang kalian, tousan, kaasan…" Aku memandangi setiap lekuk tubuh tousan dan kaasan yang terlihat mirip dengan Deidara karena sayatan berjumlah 666 itu juga terdapat di sekujur tubuh mereka secara acak. Bedanya, ukiran inisial namaku terletak di perut kaasan, dan di punggung tousan. Dan lagi, darah mereka sudah tidak segar dan mengering akibat berkontak dengan udara luar.

Kubuka tirai yang sudah setengah terbuka agar sinar rembulan dapat masuk dan menyinari ruangan ini. Ya, warna hitam kemerahan yang tersiram sinar putih rembulan memang selalu tampak begitu anggun dan memikat, semakin menggodaku untuk menghadirkannya lagi dan lagi.

**OWARI**

* * *

Uwah, akhirnya dipublish juga!  
Udah sebulan ada di lappie papa, males juga ngambilnya soalnya ada virusnya! –dijambak papa-

Oya, fic ini saya letakkan di rate M bukan karena ada lemon, lime, atau sejenisnya. Gomen buat yang baca karena salah kira!  
Gomen juga kalau ada mistype atau sejenisnya! 8D

Dan yang merasa request, wajib review loh! –death glare-  
Arigatou gozaimasu…

**March 15, 2009  
14:50 WIB****  
Noir  
****©  
sabaku no panda-kun**


	2. The Day You Went Away

Chap ini khusus saya dedikasikan buat readers yang minta tambahan deskrip pembunuhan –lebih tepatnya pembantaian- Deidara… xD  
Thanks for the suggestion and happy -?- reading!  
Oya, review reply di bawah…

**Warning: **AU, DEATH CHARA, almost full of VIOLENCE and SADISM. Don't like, don't read…

**Pairing: **SasoXfemDei

**Words:** 1936

**Disclaimer:**  
NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto  
Noir © sabaku no panda-kun

* * *

Hitam. Warna monoton, memang. Tapi juga sekaligus warna yang paling mendominasi hidupku. Hitam melambangkan kegelapan, kebencian, kejahatan, kesepian, dosa, juga… darah.

Kalian tahu? Warna hitam kemerahan yang tersiram sinar putih rembulan tampak begitu anggun dan memikat, semakin menggodaku untuk menghadirkannya lagi dan lagi.

**-**

**Noir**

**sabaku no panda-kun**

**Chap 2: The Day You Went Away **(kayak lagunya M2M -.-')

**-**

_Sasori's POV_

Aku menghirup dalam-dalam bau darah yang semakin menusuk indra penciumanku akibat terlalu lama berkontak dengan udara bebas. Kugerakkan kakiku perlahan mendekati jendela dan menutupnya, tak ingin aroma memuakkan ini menyebar sampai ke pemukiman penduduk maupun orangtua Deidara yang akan membuatku kehilangan tempat, bahkan di tengah hutan seperti ini sekalipun.

Kunyalakan lagi _Air Conditioner_ dengan suhu yang cukup untuk membuat air membeku dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit **(1)**, lalu aku menggerakkan kakiku yang kurasa sudah menyatu dengan permukaan ruangan ini akibat tak bisa beradaptasi dengan suhu ruangan, menuju ke pintu keluar satu-satunya. Kebutuhan tubuhku akan oksigen semakin menuntutku untuk segera menjauh dari ruangan ini.

xxx

Tek. Kunyalakan lampu tidur di sebelahku yang menyala remang-remang, mungkin karena usianya yang tak bisa dibilang baru lagi. Aku terbangun, tanpa sengaja menghentikan bunga tidurku yang hanya mengisahkan sekeping ingatan yang baru saja tercipta, hanya secuil pengalaman yang tersisa, hanya sepersekian cinta yang baru saja tercicip oleh hati ini.

Mimpi itu hanya memutarkan kembali ingatan tentang apa yang sudah kulakukan terhadap Deidara, wanita pertama sekaligus terakhir yang pernah mengecap kehangatan seluruh perasaan menggelora di sekujur tubuhku ini. Wanita yang pertama kali kutemui setelah kedua manusia paling berharga untukku meninggalkan dunia karena ulahku sendiri. Juga orang luar yang pertama kali merasakan ketajaman sang pengoyak vena, pemuas obsesi jahanamku terhadap cairan kehitaman bernama darah.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sasori, i-itu… siapa?" Bruk. Deidara terjatuh sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang memantulkan bayangan warna-warna favoritku, kakinya tak berhenti bergetar ketakutan. Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya melengkungkan torehan garis di bibirku, tanganku menggenggam sebilah benda berkilat.

"Ucapkan salam pada kedua calon mertuamu, Dei-chan…"

"A-Apa?! Sasori, kamu… membunuh…?!" Kedua matanya terbelalak, kelihatannya ia sudah mengerti tragedi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kedua orangtua seorang Akasuna Sasori. Dalam hitungan detik, aku bergerak ke belakang punggungnya lebih cepat dari kelebatan bayanganku yang terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Saso- GYAAA…!!!" Kurasakan cairan hangat meleleh di sekujur tanganku yang melintang di depan lehernya, tapi sayangnya hal itu tetap tak mempengaruhi niatku untuk menggesekkan pisau setajam 0,5 mm tersebut ke pembuluh vena yang ada di kedua tangannya, juga leher jenjangnya. Berkali-kali sampai tak ada celah yang tersisa untuk pisauku bertumpu disana.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Denyut nadi Deidara sudah tak terasa saat kucoba meraba jantungnya. Aku mengikik perlahan, lalu kupindahkan tanganku ke lehernya dan mengusap luka-luka itu perlahan, selembut mungkin. Bibirku mengikuti ke manapun tanganku pergi, seolah semakin bernafsu untuk ikut turun seraya menjilati cairan haram nan menggiurkan itu.

"Jika saja tanganmu tak nakal dan membuka pintu ini, Deidara, kau pasti masih bisa merasakan sensasi ini bersamaku…" Kusayat sekujur lengan kanan Deidara, satu persatu luka yang tercipta mengalirkan cairan merah seperti _wine_. Lalu diikuti dengan lengan kiri, kedua kaki, perut, dan punggung sebagai penutup sebelum sayatan terakhir kuciptakan.

"Seratus dua puluh tujuh, seratus dua puluh delapan…" Seolah kesetanan, robekan demi robekan di kulit halus Deidara semakin bertambah seiring dengan obsesiku yang semakin menggila. Cipratan merah membasahi wajahku, namun aku tak peduli. Tanganku terus bergerak tanpa henti, menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Deidara yang belum tersentuh oleh cairan kaya hemoglobin miliknya sendiri.

Pisau ini hampir menyelesaikan sayatan terakhir untuk bagian perutnya, ketika sebutir tetesan peluhku melepaskan diri dari ikatan jaringan epitel untuk bisa bebas di udara. Darah yang sudah mulai menghitam itu kembali berwarna seperti sebelumnya, merah. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana aku harus bisa mendinginkan obsesiku yang semakin memanas, juga mendiamkan tubuh yang tak terasa lelah ini.

"Hhh…" Kuputuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya, kedua tangan melintang, menghalau cahaya menyilaukan dari satu-satunya lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit. Dulunya, ruangan ini adalah kamar orangtuaku. Corakan _wallpaper Corn Poppy_ favorit kaasan memenuhi hampir setiap jengkal dinding ruangan ini, sementara desain interior kamar yang bergaya Eropa semuanya hasil sentuhan seni tousan. Detik demi detik pun berlalu dan rasa lelahku sudah tak terasa layaknya dahaga yang dapat teratasi dengan meneguk segelas air bening.

Melihat cairan kehitaman di sekujur tubuh Deidara yang memantulkan cahaya sang rembulan, obsesiku semakin memanas. Satu persatu sayatan kembali tercipta, kali ini aku perlu membalikkan mayatnya supaya lebih mudah untuk menghabisi punggungnya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Efisiensi waktu juga diperlukan agar mayat tak segera membusuk, agar darah tak segera mengering.

"Enam ratus enam puluh empat, enam ratus enam puluh lima…" Sayatan ke-665 mengakhiri luka di punggung Deidara. Kuhentikan pergerakan lengan kananku, kuteliti lagi celah-celah di sekujur tubuh berbalur merah kehitaman itu. Berulang kali kuperhatikan setiap detail tubuh polosnya, tapi benar-benar sudah tak ada lagi tempat untuk menorehkan sang pengoyak segala.

Mataku terus menaiki setiap undakan di tubuhnya, dan terhenti di wajah mulusnya yang sudah ternoda oleh cipratan darah. Jika saja sayatan terakhir berhasil mendapat tempatnya tertoreh, tidak akan pernah wajahnya mendapat 'hadiah' dariku. Seulas garis di bibirku terkembang, lengan kananku mulai bergerak mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sang pengalir darah. Kilatan cahaya lampu dipantulkan pisau menuju iris mataku.

Tanpa menunggu detik jarum jam bergerak, aku segera mengayunkan tanganku ke arah pipi kanannya. Kucoba menyayat pipinya selembut dan sepelan mungkin, walaupun kutahu itu tak akan memberi efek apapun. Tapi, saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar waktu melangkah lebih lambat dan memberiku kesempatan agar dapat memandangi wajahnya dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu…" Kujilat darah yang mengalir dari pipinya dan juga pisauku, dengan senyuman tertahan yang kuanggap sebagai tanda kepuasan atas berakhirnya nyawa seorang lagi manusia yang kucintai. Lalu pisau di tangan kubiarkan menganga diam, sudah selesai satu pekerjaan baginya.

"Ini untuk tanda cintaku, selamanya…" Dengan sengaja aku membentuk sayatan berbentuk inisial namaku, di atas dadanya. Pekerjaan kedua pun berakhir, tiba saatnya untuk tidak menjejakkan kaki ke ruangan ini sampai ada lagi seorang manusia yang dapat kucintai seutuhnya.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nafasku tertahan saat mengingat memori tak menyenangkan itu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin kembali melangkah menuju ruangan itu dan meluangkan waktu demi orang-orang yang kukasihi, hanya saja saat ini aku masih terikat dalam benang-benang janjiku sendiri.

Aku melangkah perlahan, mendaki undakan tangga menuju bagian teratas bangunan ini untuk sekedar relaksasi dan menghirup tambahan udara segar yang semakin lama semakin menipis kalau aku terus terdiam dalam kamar yang tak dilengkapi dengan jendela lapang. Di atap, angin semilir tak berhenti berhembus, seakan ingin menerbangkan bangunan penuh dosa ini menuju neraka, tempatku berlabuh jika akhirat kelak.

Sekelebat dua bayangan hitam terlihat bergerak di antara pepohonan pinus, yang besar memapah yang kecil. Kelihatannya mereka tak menemukan jalan pulang menuju pemukiman, hal itu nampak dari air wajah mereka yang terlihat cemas, namun penuh harap. Perlahan tapi pasti, satu persatu langkah mereka jejakkan menuju bangunan ini.

Corakan simbol klan Uchiha, salah satu klan yang cukup berkuasa di negara ini, tercetak di katun yang melapisi tubuh gemetaran mereka. Yang bertubuh lebih tinggi berambut panjang, diikat dan dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah, sementara adiknya berambut _spiky_. Helaian rambut tercelup warna hitam legam ada pada keduanya, juga iris _onyx_ yang terpantul di mataku yang semakin berkilat. Hitam…

"Kelihatannya tak lama lagi aku bisa melihat wajahmu, Dei-chan…"

**OWARI**

* * *

(1) Saya nggak tau seberapa besar daya maksimal sebuah AC, jadi ya anggap saja hal ini mungkin terjadi. :D

**OMAKE**

Sesampainya Itachi dan Sasuke ke rumah Sasori…

Sasori: -nyalain senter di bawah mukanya- Hii…

Itachi: Ha?

Sasori: Gyaa, kakek-kakek! Gue kagak mau ngebunuh kakek uzur, takut dosa! –ngibrit ke belakang sofa terdekat-

Sasuke: -swt- Biasanya juga lu ngebunuh kagak takut ama dosa…

Itachi: -ngamuk gaje- Gue masih muda, tampan, dan rajin menabung (di WC)!!

Sasuke: Betewe, ni gubug reyot banget… Jorok lagi! –memandang prihatin sekaligus jijik ke rumah Sasori-

Itachi: Maklum deh, rumah ini kan hasil nyolong dari hutan di Ethiopia *?*…

Sasori: Pergi lu berdua, hus hus hus!!

Deidara: -bangkit dari kubur *?* dan ngedepak ItaSasu keluar bangunan- Hus hus hus, jangan ganggu Danna!

ItaSasuSaso: -pingsan ngeliat mayat Dei yang bangun lagi-

Dei: ???

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Lotta Thankies for:  
Hiryuka Nishimori:** Yaa, 666 soalnya itu angka favoritku loh -?-…  
Buat tousan di punggung, soalnya dia adalah tulang punggung keluarga (sebelum mati), kalo buat kaasan di perut soalnya dia yang udah mengandung dan melahirkan Sasori. PinkBlue Moonlight bener tuh! xD

**Alluka Niero:** Kurang sadis? Yang ini udah cukup belum? :D  
Hei, sesat itu cuma kata yang pantas buat Hidan! –dijambak-

**lovely lucifer:** Iyap, 666 angka setan… -pasang tampang horror-  
Nih udah dijelasin pembantaian Dei, gimana? x]

**ambu_males_login:** Iya, sesuai saran nih jadi saya buat pendeskripsiannya…  
50? Nih dihitung Sasori sampe 666 loh! –dibejek-  
Soal pendingin, saya lupa. Baru inget pas dibilang baachan… Makasih yaa~ xD

**PinkBlue Moonlight:** Kalo udah jam segitu mah, tidur aja, jangan baca fic beginian… -ngikik ala kunti-  
Iya, nih dideskripsiin pembantaian Dei, tapi jangan takut lagi ya… :D  
Soal tebakan inisial nama, itu benar banget. Jalan pikiran kita sama ya?? x]  
Nggak pernah ketahuan soalnya dia tinggal di tengah hutan, dan itu jauh banget dari pemukiman.

**Sefa-sama:** Bahasanya sains? Sains gimana sih?? O_o  
-contoh anak IPA Yang salah jurusan-

**Chika not log-in mode:** Kan takut bikinnya! Dx  
Jadinya ya, kurang deskrip deh… Tapi ini udah lumayan kan? –maksa-  
Violence and sadism? Iya, bener juga… Makasih mouto~

**Hatake-Rie:** Saso psikopat ga cocok tau~ Yang cocok itu akunya… xP  
Kurang deskrip? Iya, emang… -pundung-  
Hei, yang abal itu Rie-nee dan Kakashi, bukan aku!

**Chiaki Megumi G' Login:** Wuapah? Ga mau request sama aku? Pokoknya wajib! –ninju Kisame *?*-  
Jah, rambut merah itu kan Gaara -?-… xD

**Wolfie Cielshitsuji:** Biologi? Yang icha bilang di wall yah? Aneh banget tuh, padahal aku ga suka sains… -_-'  
Iya, ini dibuat. Udah dikasih tau kan? xP

**Yang Request:** Hahaa, douita sist… :]  
Hah? Menurutku Naru matanya Aquamarine, Dei matanya Sapphire… Emang apa bedanya sih? –mata udah katarak-  
Blood scene ga bisa diganti nih, emang wajib ada… Aku aja ngetik secuil-secuil soalnya takut ngebayanginnya… D8

**nisa vierstein:** Tapi aku udah minta maaf buat yang ketipu loh~ Hihihi xP  
Lah pervert kenapa Saso?? –mata katarak ga bisa ngeliat tulisan sendiri-  
Kalo yang ini deskripnya masih kurang ga mak??

**Sweet Cake without 'Sugar': **Ketularan guw tuh kayaknya, Zha… :D  
Nih dibuat lagi, khusus pembantaiannya! Howaa… -nyengir gaje-

**Haruno Rizuki-kun:** Jah, masa Kiki jadi kakak iparku sih? Ga pantes tau! –dijambak-  
Bukan, yang request adalah… Himitsu!  
Ini dibuat lagi, says… 8D

**Dani D'mile:** Yosh, ini udah dikasih tau kan? Dan… yang ketipu itu emak Nisa! xD –ditampar pake nyoibo-  
Ga suka lime atau lemon yaoi ya kak? Sama! 8D  
Pengulitan atau pengeluaran organ? Gak! Sasori ga segila itu… -.-'  
Kalo temen doang, kesannya kurang… Ngapain juga temennya digituin kalo ga sampe cinta? –alesan gue doang-  
Ngitung pake… Piercingnya Pein kali!! Xd  
Lebih suka Noir daripada Blanc… Blanc kan kayak nama parfum kak! –ngejar Dani sampe India *?*-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan:** Artinya Noir itu gelap atau hitam… Tau deh mana yang bener, lupa saya! –digetok pake lemari-  
Lime mana?! Ga ada! O_o  
Sasori kan emang keren, secara dia pasangan sejati -?- Dei gitu loh! xD  
Sankyuu mbak! –ngacir-

**MixMiu cHichiCui RokawaZu:** Salah, yang bener itu Deidei jadi mayat koleksi… 8D  
Sereman mana sama sekuel ini? Ohohoo… xDD –burned-

**Wahaa~  
Udah psiko? udah panjang?  
Atau masih kurang deskrip? Masih abal? 8D**

**Gomen kalo iya, sankyuu buat reviewnya… -hugs all-**

**March 19, 2009  
18:07 WIB**

**Noir**

**sabaku no panda-kun**


End file.
